


How To Drain Your Dragon

by chibajun88



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Charles Has Issues, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Dragons, Erik Being Cocky, Fucking, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Vikings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 虽然伯克岛上驯龙的故事已是百年前的传说，可Charles偏要驯服一条龙，来向整个村子证明自己是一个真正的维京男人。可面对他的黑龙Erik，要写出一本新编的中最大的挑战是？





	1. Chapter 1

距五朔节只有不到半个月的时间了，伯克的Charles和村庄里的人都满怀期待地干劲十足。但不同于给长船涂上新漆的吵吵嚷嚷的维京战士，或是为了庆典准备充分奶酪和新酿麦酒的维京妇女，Charles带着别样的动力和野心，决心在这个五朔节上改头换面，向整个村庄证明自己是一个真正的维京男人。

Charles打算猎一条龙。

那绝对抵得上一件值得称颂的大事，对吧？传说里伯克百年前的某个族长，成功训练了龙群和村民们一起生活，把心得写成在一本《How to Train Your Dragon》里。可惜传说和现实的距离像隔着一片北海，书册在百年后只剩残章，而曾经和村民同宿同栖的龙群渺无踪迹，从某个时期的历史变成吟游诗人弦上的故事。而Charles——他在心里暗暗为自己未来的传记打草稿——将是把传说重新带回现实的男人。

他观察那个在村庄上不时掠过的黑影很久了。它往往隔几天就在傍晚时分出现，翼展超过越冬的鸟群，伴随着他们充实羊圈里偶尔的失窃。他十分确定，有头传说中的生物就栖息在村庄附近，并把这里当作可靠的补给点。于是Charles收集了带有麻痹效果的药草，估摸着能放倒两打块头最大的维京战士的剂量应该能对条龙起点作用。他还改良了村里的弩机，把它架在观望山丘的平顶上，一人高的矛箭淬满了药水，准星静候猎物出没的良机。

与村里其他的维京年轻人相比，Charles显然是那种想太多的类型。当那些精力过剩的莽夫们挥舞着斧头追逐落单的长角鹿时，Charles已经蹲在布置好的陷阱边计算猎物入瓮的时间了。可没有斧头就没有赞美，容易被看见的是飞溅的血液、阳光下闪亮的汗滴和小山式的上臂肌肉，而不是他脑子里的弯弯绕绕，和手头等待被制作的奇异发明。

“为什么没人会说你不像个维京人？”Charles曾嘟着嘴在作坊里和Hank抱怨，后者正小心翼翼地打磨着新制望远镜上纤薄的玻片，“我们一直在一起搞发明创造，凭什么他们就不能承认我！”

高挑挺拔的青年停下手，眼神上下把Charles扫描了一番：“首先，我不会有你这样的表情，你自己知道这样你的嘴唇看上去有多红吗？”Charles条件反射地捂住了嘴，而Hank的下一句让他更加沮丧地想把脸埋进手里、再不抬起来，“再说，你妹妹都要和你一样高了。”

他其实明白没人敢在真正的维京人这个话题上和Hank挑衅的原因。自从上次几个醉酒的年轻人闯进了Hank的工作间，把他实验中的导航罗盘砸了个稀烂，而Hank像一只愤怒的野兽般赤手空拳地把他们都揍了出去之后，再也没人敢说他和他发明的一句风凉话。

名声对一个维京人来说兹事重大，但对于Charles自己，酋长儿子的盛名却只让他成了公众口舌的靶子。在他志勇双全的前酋长父亲Brian还健在时，村民已经用叹息的口吻讨论Charles只能将将够到Brian的胸口，而整日研究没人稀罕的战利品书卷对强身健体亦无帮助。自从Brian在满载风暴的航行里消失在一片苍茫中后，族中剩下的勇士里最勇猛，或可谓最鲁莽的战士Kurt娶了他的遗孀，顺理成章地成了新酋长，他初婚的头生子Cain简直是Kurt粗壮暴力的加成翻版。Charles觉得Cain如果穿上长款皮毛斗篷参加冬狩，没准会被他头脑简单的队友当成棕熊来上一箭呢。而酋长夫人Sharon对Charles这个奇怪而矮小的儿子毫无兴趣，在改嫁后便和艾尔啤酒与蜂蜜酒成了挚交，这让与他毫无血缘关系的继父继兄成了Charles成长中的噩梦。虽然无法和任何一个同龄人打上一架，Charles相信自己是他们中跑的最快的，这还得托少年时Cain总在几杯蜜酒后就要在Charles身上“找点乐子”的福，他得以练就了一身在Cain的拳打脚踢下闪避逃脱的功夫。而当长大些后的Cain领悟到了言语比他的拳头要快时，他便从此绝不放过任何一个在村民面前质疑Charles男子气概的机会。

Charles看着自己圆润却短小的手指，微声叹息，他虽然没有战士的拳头，但也许他可以有一条龙。等着瞧吧，他在心里盘算，当自己射下那条龙，将它加以训练，他要骑着龙降临在村庄的广场上，狠狠挫败一下Cain和Kurt的嚣张锐气，然后再写一本《How to Train Your Dragon》的新编巨著，在维京的文学和征服史上双双留名。

或许今天的奥丁听见了他的心思，当Charles在傍晚的观望台上满心绮想地等待时，被一阵爆炸声惊断了自己的白日梦。看上去某个粗心的人点燃了部分为节日准备的烟火堆，零散的烟火凌乱地射向空中的四面八方，阻乱了某个黑影直线飞行的路径……

黑影！Charles瞪大了眼睛，他跳起来校正准星，几乎可以看见那个巨型生物挣扎翻动的翅膀，它像是在犹豫飞行的方向——就在此时，他的双手松开了扳机，伴着更多烟火呼啸攀升的噪音，也许风里夹入了一声隐约的哀嚎，那条黑影向着村庄背面的林区坠落。

希望不要有任何人关注到空中发生的一切。Charles深吸一口气，开始飞奔，他现在就要去后村的森林里，他必须是第一个发现那条龙的人。


	2. Chapter 2

拨开层叠的绿叶和蕨类，皮靴踏过微湿的长草，Charles心中的憧憬随着每一步膨胀，而当他终于站在一座小丘上，看着其下微波荡漾的小小湖泊，他的心提到了嗓子口——

真美，简直让人难以置信，他在幻想里揣摩了几千遍形貌的生物现在活生生地躺在他面前。它的体态修长，光滑的鳞片像朔月的夜晚一样漆黑，体型有点像大型的蜥蜴，却比蜥蜴要更有雕塑感且英俊的多。它背上巨大的翅膀带着清晰俊秀的骨架，黑色的翼膜有如刚施过油脂的皮革一样光洁。Charles惋惜地注意到，弩机的矛箭应该穿过了龙的后腿，现在正落在草地上的一旁，龙的身侧有一片斑斑血迹，而龙此刻躺倒在湖边，一动不动。也许它在坠落后试图自己把箭拔了出来，却因麻醉药效发作陷入了昏迷。

Charles屏起呼吸，小心翼翼地走近龙的身体，他的手指微微颤抖，终于抚上了微凉坚硬的鳞片。他痴迷地看着黑色鳞片泛出翠绿的偏光，心中忽地溢满了爱意。好孩子，他感受着掌心下龙起伏的呼吸，很抱歉我伤了你，但我会好好照顾你的，然后我们再一起征服世界。

Charles心中默念着古籍残片上的驯龙诀窍，小心翼翼地走向龙的头部。“保持眼神接触，轻轻眨眼”、“温柔地抚摸下颚和脸颊”、“揉肚子帮助放松”……芙蕾雅保佑我，希望这些零散的知识真能有用。他在龙修长的脖颈边蹲下，却突然发现了一个问题。它的头部距离湖面太近了，如果夜里湖水涨潮，它将会有呛水的危险。

Charles试图轻轻抬起龙的头部，但这对一向疏于锻炼的他怕是件过大的挑战。仅仅把龙的脖子抬离地面几分就让Charles上臂的肌肉开始酸痛，更别提这条龙的体型就像一间小房子。奥丁保佑我，请它千万别在现在醒过来，Charles杯水车薪地挣扎着，龙头紧紧地贴在他的怀里——

“如果我是你，在做不自量力的蠢事之前，我会试着好好动点脑子。”一个懒散而低沉的声音不知从何而来。Charles左右张望，这个富有磁性的声音绝对不属于任何村里的年轻男人，他这是撞见森林中的妖精了吗？

“你发呆够了没有？”那个声音微添几分不耐，“快点放手！”

Charles无可忍耐地尖叫出声，紧绷的肌肉瞬间松懈，反射性地跌坐在地，形状流畅优雅的龙头重重地砸在他的小肚子上，微启而深邃的碧绿色眼睛虽然略带倦意，但还是翻了出一个显明的白眼。

“你你你你为什么会说话——”被沉重的龙头压得动弹不得的Charles脑中一片混乱，古书上从来没说过龙可能还会讲话？它们不应该只是聪明的动物吗？

“那你认为呢？”龙又给了他一个白眼，麻醉的药效让他的声线听起来像一个刚刚起床的王子，迷人却充满威严，“你和其他人类蠢材只认为龙是会飞的大型蜥蜴吗？”

“不——我、我认为你们非常迷人。”Charles眼睁睁地看着龙在自己的身上调整姿势，舒舒服服地枕在他的小肚子上，“我没想到能真地射下一条龙来，而且你还会说话，这太令人震惊了……”

这让龙对他发出一声低吼，眨眼间白森森的利齿就对上了Charles的脸，语气里死亡的威胁冷若寒霜：“是你？你想要杀了我吗，人类？”

Charles的额角冷汗淋淋，那些龙牙就像一排排锃亮的小匕首，他绝望而恐惧地拼命摇头：“不！我只是想要训练一条龙，我绝不会伤害你！”

龙愣神了一秒，终于闭上了嘴巴，Charles非常庆幸它收起了可怕的牙齿：“驯龙？你为什么要做这种白日梦？”

“如果我能驯服你，整个伯克的人就都会承认我是一个真正的维京男人！”Charles激动地双手握拳，眼神闪闪发亮，而龙爆出一声嗤笑，他重新在Charles的小肚子上找好位置，用懒倦而性感的低音揶揄他：“好的，维京勇士，那就继续把我从水边挪开吧。”

“这个……可你的确非常大只。”Charles一脸尴尬，“你真的不能自己动一动吗？”

龙像是对Charles的为难十分受用，它审视着Charles，让后者都要觉得脸红了。“那我就帮你个忙吧。”调笑的话音刚落，Charles眼前一阵白光，他身上冰冷的重量突然减轻了，但随即又有一居温暖的躯体覆盖了他。他眼泪涟涟，用力眨眼了许多次，才终于意识到了当前的状况——

一双充满嘲讽的绿眼睛正对着他，眉头微微撺起，为他刚毅英俊的面部线条多增一笔阴郁，金棕色利落的短发蹭在Charles胸口，宽阔的肩膀，流畅而充满力量的上臂线条，只可惜同样健美的右腿一片模糊的血迹……

变形后的龙对他弯起嘴角，Charles的羞红从脖子烧到了耳根……或是说，即使按最严格的维京标准，正舒舒服服地压在Charles身上的是——

一位拥有完美身姿的裸男。


	3. Chapter 3

Charles不知自己是带着怎样的毅力度过这一晚的。把一个身姿健美的裸男从自己身上移开是一回事，而把他扛在身上就不同了。几乎把肺喘出来后，Charles终于把这个神秘而沉重的负担安置到了湖边的一个小小山洞里，这里是他童年如果想躲开村里的年轻人时会躲藏的地方。当他连拖带拽，竭尽全力地让他静修在此间背风而静匿的地方时，这个龙/人？却傲慢地哼了一声。

“你真的是这个维京部落里的人吗？”他悠闲地靠着石壁，双臂交叉地审视着Charles说。“我本来还期待着你抱起我就走呢。”

Charles瞬间抛弃了要给他提供任何自己身上衣服的好意（虽然穿在他身上估计会太短太紧），强忍着怒意地吼了些肌肉不是解决一切问题的根本类似的话，但还是尽职尽责地收集了些可供燃烧的树枝回来。“虽然夏天快到了，但希望夜晚的温差不要太大。”他在尽力搓动火石时解释说，而那个态度傲慢、肌肉完美的龙/人？只是打了个嗝，就轻易地点燃了Charles面前的柴堆。

“没事，我不会冷到的。”他泠泠的绿眼睛端详着Charles，“天都要黑了，你不要回村吗？我可不希望你在天黑后被林中的野兽吃掉。”

心存的感激只存在了一秒，Charles将将觉得这个神秘的龙/人?还有点人情味，就被他的下一句震碎了绮想，“既然你伤了我，你就得为我负责。记得明天给我带点吃的，如果你被吃了后就没人伺候我了。”

为大局着想，Charles默默握拳，想想等你驯服他了之后。他满腹牢骚地跋涉回村，不幸地遇上了刚从训练场归来的Cain，后者和他的狐朋狗友欣赏着Charles疲惫而埋怨的表情哈哈大笑：“查查，为什么今晚如此不满？你看上的男人拒绝你了吗？”

“闭嘴！别觉得你像能泡到任何姑娘似的，她们在闻到你汗臭之前早就跑远了。”Charles愤怒却疲惫地回应着，一心只想回到自己的床上躺倒睡去。

哦，可床上的时光也未免不难熬。Charles辗转反侧，龙/人？紧实的腹肌和光洁的肌肉线条在他半睡半醒中若隐若现，引他发出懊恼的呻吟。也许在很小的时候，Charles就模糊地意识到自己和其他少年略有不同，亦没有在那些高挑快乐的少女身上产生任何期待，即使她们乐于和他一道收集野果、改建织机。他们偶尔在劳作后一同远远地看着村里的英俊少年在训练场上飞扬挥洒，有那么几个人曾让Charles久经自持的心跳不由自主地加速过，但由于他们源于其父辈的粗野举动，Charles唇齿间难以言诉的干渴从未长久。

他翻了个身，试图把一切难耐的罪魁祸首推给把全身体重压在自己之上的裸男。虽然他已经竭尽全力，避头不看他腿间那个悬晃的大家伙（天呐那里真是天赋异禀，是因为他是个龙吗？）。可那活儿在两人相互纠缠地走向洞穴的路上，不由分说地不时拍打在Charles的大腿与屁股上，他只能庆幸背后的那个生物不能轻易看到他烧灼的脸颊。

停下，Charles，你只是好久没见过村外的英俊男人了。不对，他只是个脾气刁钻的龙，不是吗？

话说如此，Charles在第二天还是决心要让他在洞穴里过得舒舒服服，这会是驯服的第一步，对吧？他从自己在村中港湾边布下的捕鱼网中收集了昨夜退潮后搁浅的新鲜鱼获，并克服内心厌恶，潜入Cain的房间偷了些他穿下不的旧衣服。

“早餐。”Charles把第一批物资甩在依旧带着戏谑笑容的龙前，“不过你得先穿上衣服。”

“哦？我看这没什么必要，我一点也不冷。”他直直看进Charles的眼睛，双腿微张，放松而懒散地背靠墙壁坐着。

“你要是我的龙，你就得穿衣服！”Charles闭着眼睛低吼，脸烫的不可思议，这终于换来了一声轻笑，和衣物抖动窸窣的声音。

在硕大的干扰被掩盖后，这一天过得还算顺利。Charles收集了附近的草药，碾成药膏敷在龙小腿的依旧血肉模糊的伤口上。他猜自己当时的表情一定非常痛心，因为龙看向他的眼神带着某种认可的沉默。他又返回村庄，用拖车拉了一堆干草，想了想又带上了自己的兽皮毛毯，只希望他的龙可以睡得舒服一点。可他在村庄边缘不幸地撞上了又要去训练场活动筋骨的Cain，后者带着他往常一贯的狐朋狗友，对着吃力拉车的Charles哈哈大笑。

“查查，你这是要离家出走吗？”Cain夸张地做出跑路的手势，“森林里的矮地精一定会推崇你为最高大的维京之王的！”

Charles咬牙切齿，知道回应不会给他带来任何好处，但他紧攥着拖车上的皮带到指节发白。于是他在路过酿酒坊时，怒气冲冲地顺了一坛蜂蜜酒。

这导致了他和他的龙双双坐在新铺的干草床上，面前的火堆边插着烤鱼的树枝，分享着同一坛烈酒。哦，依照龙先生说的，“你不能总把我一个人晾在这个山洞里吧？这也太无聊了，我明显是一个智慧生物，我需要一点娱乐消遣。”

“天呐，我以前都不知道你们龙会魔法！”Charles眼睛里闪着光，兴致勃勃地看着龙在手指间悬空翻转着一枚硬币，“你们既可以说话，还会变身，这真是神奇的变异（groovy mutation XD)。我可以为你命名为Magneto吗？”

龙回赠给他一个凶恶的眼神，硬币刷地擦过Charles的额角，卡在了身后的岩壁里，导致一滴冷汗落下。“谁他妈允许你给我起名字了？我叫Erik。”

“我、我叫Charles。”Charles喝了一口酒来缓解尴尬。他试图收敛自己的无知，谦虚地向Erik求教他这样的龙的由来。他们和《How To Train Your Dragon》里记载的龙毫不一样，后者只是些动物，而Erik这样的龙在某些地方还会被当成神明存在。

“那你为什么要到伯克岛来？”微醺的红晕攀上了Charles的脸颊，蜂蜜酒甜蜜的口感之下，酒劲可不小，“这附近除了海什么都没有，村里还有一堆蠢材。”

“哦，那帮年轻人是满蠢的，他们猎野鹿时浪费的功夫我都能捕条鲸鱼了。”Erik也明显放松了很多，他深邃的绿眼睛在火光的照应下分外闪亮，Charles在他说话时贪婪地用视线抚过坚毅而流畅的下颚线条，“但龙也未免不蠢。我成年后他们就指望我去征服个人类国家，再去抢个公主什么的。老子才不关心什么他妈的公主呢！”Erik怒气冲冲，又灌了大一口酒，“我就躲到这来了，图个清静。不过，即使你看上去比那些蠢材脑子好那么一点，你为什么偏要想去训练一条龙？”

他把酒坛递给Charles，两人指尖交集的时候闪过灼热的温度。Charles湛蓝的眼睛在酒精和火光的作用下鲜艳得像片教堂玻璃，他手舞足蹈地比划给Erik说他的成长经历，他对书籍和寻找龙的故事的无限痴迷，以及他针对Cain的复仇计划。

“所以你的酋长老爸死了，但没人指望你能当成下一个酋长。”Erik轻轻点头，却忍不住嘴角嘲讽般的笑意，“不过五朔节的五月皇后？他们是认真的？”

“呸！”那简直Charles是人生中最惨痛的一天。虽然Cain从小就仗着身强力壮而追打Charles，但他们都长大些后，他对Charles的攻击仅仅局限于在村民前嘲笑他瘦小的身材、像个娘们般的五官、或是缺乏活动的室内爱好上。可这一切截止于去年的五朔节，他和一帮从早就喝了个烂醉的年轻人围堵抓住了Charles，往他身上套了件Sharon的白裙子，头上扣上花冠，把他抬到了广场上的节日花柱前，扯开嗓门宣称他是今年的五月女王。Charles在全村人笑声的浪潮里恨不得把花柱一把火烧掉，他挣脱后把自己在Hank的小作坊关了半年，直到发现了Erik的踪迹。

追忆这不堪往事时，Charles狠狠地咬着自己的下唇，额前的青筋都绷紧了，他把手朝Erik一挥：“但是我现在有了你，他们会看到我是比传说里还要勇敢的驯龙高手，我会是今年五朔节上最威武的男人！”这换来了Erik的哈哈大笑，但他迅速地收敛表情，突然若有所思地认真端详起了Charles的脸。

“喂，你不信我吗？”Charles被龙执着的目光盯得略有不适，Erik突然向他伸出手，修长的手指略带薄茧，狠狠地擦了擦Charles被酒液润湿的柔软嘴唇。

“你的嘴唇总是这么红吗？”龙的脸凑近了，Charles几乎都能在他的瞳仁里看见自己的影子，“还有，你就这么笃定我是你的龙了？”

“我把你射了下来，你现在在我的山洞里，我还要照顾你，你就是我的龙。”Charles像个不满地孩子一样嘟起嘴唇，而Erik像是对这个表情十分受用，他的舌头缓缓划过薄唇，一只手压在了Charles肩上，前倾把Charles罩进了身下的阴影里。热度透过轻薄的棉布，让Charles觉得自己有点发烧，龙看着他的眼神里有些他从未见过的激情。Erik用另一只手抬起了他的下巴，视线像条湿漉漉的舌头把他的脸舔了个遍，自言自语地说：“既然你是酋长的儿子，那你能勉强算半个公主？更何况你比这附近的公主还要有点公主样子，北方那片林地里的公主像个白桦树杆子，而边上山地的那个公主，穿着皮甲时远远看起来和个熊也没两样。”

他最后顿了一下，像下了决定般地点了点头，“好，也许我可以做你的龙。”而当Charles还在用浸满酒精的脑子迟缓地消化着他刚说的话时，龙化身的英俊男人猛地把他推到在了柔软草甸的兽皮毯上，炽热而焦急地吻上了他的唇。


	4. Chapter 4

嘴唇紧密相贴，传递着可以融化掉思维的温度。然后是舌尖的轻舔，那就更烫了。Charles几乎都忘了呼吸了，而微张的唇齿只是给了舌头可乘之机。它蛮横地压过唇瓣，灵活地滑进口腔，牵引另一条舌头与之相互纠缠，不时扫过贝齿，却掠夺了更多空气。Erik尝起来像蜂蜜酒，如此甜蜜而醉人，充斥着堕落的危险——而这仅仅是Charles收到的第一个吻而已……

龙压在自己身上的温度和重量让Charles不禁呻吟出声，宽大的手掌在他头发里滑过的力度，与在他腰侧流连的抚摸都无比真实。Erik吻他和爱抚他的手法有点粗暴，有些下流，比Charles曾经幻想过失去初吻的方式要刺激多了。这可不是在谷仓里和某个同龄少年羞怯的试探，Charles觉得这更像是野兽对猎物的撕咬与占有。他笨拙地回应着，牙齿却不小心地磕到了对方的舌头，龙发出一声好似愠怒的呻吟，放在Charles腰胯上的手收得更紧了。他开始用更霸道的力度在Charles的口腔中搅动掠夺，直到Charles呜咽着扭动身体，两人不得不短暂地分开，唇齿间牵连的银丝却明示了不舍。

Charles觉得自己醉的十分彻底，他的脑子里只剩下了眩晕和Erik危险而迷人的绿眼睛。仅一天之内，他已经经历了射落传说中的龙、龙比传说还要神奇地变成人类、而他这辈子见过最有男性魅力的人/龙把他压倒在野外的山洞里等多重进阶的惊迮。这奇幻主义的现实让Charles放弃了任何抵抗，彻底陷入了Erik的拥抱里，任由这个英俊而危险的生物扯开他的上衣，胡乱地吻上他的胸口，玩弄他的乳尖，吮吸他的肌肤直到留下印记。“你真是个愚蠢的人类。”龙在他的肚子上气喘吁吁地说，他的眉头紧锁，在洞穴中暧昧的温度中严肃异常，“你竟然毫不自知——”

他狠狠地抓住Charles的腰把少年翻了个个，Charles在脸压上兽皮时惊叫出声，而Erik利落地在尖叫声里一把扯下了身下人的裤子。Charles只感到一双宽大而炽热的手圈住他的臀瓣，它们先是揉搓玩弄了几把，再加大力度地向两侧分开，然后——哦天呐——一个温热湿润的东西舔上了他后穴的褶皱，Charles从没想过自己的身体还能被如此对待。它先是温柔地在柔软的边缘打转，不时地顶弄挑衅着入口，臀上的手掌玩弄他的力度更重了，压痛带着像是会留下淤青的重量。这崭新的刺激随着愈发激情的舔弄越来越过了，Charles感到Erik把脸整个埋在了他的臀峰之间，山洞里回荡着污秽湿热的声响。他细声尖叫着挣扎，希望能从那舌尖划出的欲望漩涡里逃脱一秒，却只换来了右臀上无情的拍打，一根手指随即挤进了他自己都从未碰触的后穴。他在手指无情地挖掘着内壁时不自禁地啜泣，像一个无助迷失的小孩，完全不知道该如何去体会这肿胀、疼痛和潮热交织的混乱感觉。而龙继续坚定在他身后地开拓着，不时舔弄着手指与穴口交接处的嫩肉，并在满意地听到呻吟后深入二指，将那紧致的蜜穴撑开，而舌尖突破了入口的褶皱，贪婪地润湿着初开的甬道。Charles从未觉得如此脆弱，像猛兽爪下放弃挣扎的猎物般献祭式地暴露着，他的掠食者只用一根舌头就把他钉在了地上，里里外外都被细细品尝了。眼泪随着整根舌头的埋入落了下来，他强壮而野蛮的征服者要把他整个吃拆入腹吗？但他竟恐惧却快乐地期待着……

温热灵巧的舌头离开了他，然后是强健的双手，Charles空虚地低泣了一声。他趴在草垫上，臀部仍然高高抬起，他紧紧闭着眼睛，啊，他知道将要发生什么。如果是和村里的人，他会绝望极了，因为很快任何人都会知道他像个女人一样地被鸡巴操过，但在这无人知晓的山洞里，他将被一条龙使用，这反而是个莫名宽慰的念头。Erik，有像神像一般的躯体，龙型的时候高大神秘，值得像图腾般地被崇拜着，他还能驾驭魔法，是如此完美的生物，让Charles满怀绝望地想要拥有他，不惜任何代价。

然后他就被征服了，龙火热的欲望突破了他青涩紧绷的穴口，就那么直挺挺地捅了下去。那双宽大炽热的手又回到了他的身上，它们掐着他的腿根让他更彻底地打开。这一切都让Charles想要感激地哭泣和恐惧地颤抖，但他很快就不能控制自己了，Erik在全部顶入后便开始节奏果断地抽插，酒精过滤掉了对处子来说近乎残忍的阴茎所带来的痛楚，快感和兽欲的侵袭让呼吸都要在肉体撞击的间隙勉强发生。这一切发生的如此迅猛，Charles紧紧抓住身下的毛毯，乖巧地扮演着巨龙爪下的绵羊般的角色，在Erik的引导下配合着他的节奏，把臀部抬高或是狠狠向后撞去。在他狂浪的啜泣和尖叫声的对比之下，龙的呼吸沉重而急促，只是偶尔低哼。啊，毕竟尖声失态的只有猎物不是吗？掠食者们总是冷静而残忍地享受着他们掌控的一切。

Charles不知道自己像个动物一样地被从后面操了多久，他到了一次、也许两次？这一切都是在激烈的插入间突然发生的，在他眼前一白，无可抑制地颤抖时，那双有力的手总是稳稳地扶住他的腰，身后深入而规律的撞击依旧有条不紊，新晋的快感迅速弥补了发泄后的空虚，把他带到更高的高处。在这几乎无止尽的律动中，Charles已经膝盖发软，他快要支撑不住跪趴的姿势了，在Erik的几番大力顶弄之下几乎要跌进毯子里。天呐，他们真不愧是传说中的生物，Charles意识迷离却万分崇拜地想着，我真的要不行了。那双大手又把他往上提了一次，带着前所未有的力道，Charles因为疼痛哭喊出声，最后几下的撞击从重到重，他几乎在感到热流的那一瞬就晕了过去。

“起来，你得回村了。”一只大手轻轻地拍了拍他的脸颊，Charles与酒醉的头痛勉力抗争，才把眼睛睁开一条缝。洞外的天空已经铺满了傍晚的云霞，天呐，他们开始喝酒的时候才是午餐时间过后。他挣扎着想从那个火热的怀抱里坐起来，脱力的虚弱感却顿时击中了他。

“我就不能再睡一会吗？”Charles迷蒙地嘟囔着，然后才意识到自己全身酸痛的肌肉和下体难以言诉的亲密痛楚。

“不行。”Erik用一只手松松地环抱着他，他的神情平淡，唯有略显冷酷的灰绿眼里带着一丝笑意。“你得别被猛兽吃掉，回去洗个澡，找件还完好的衣服。明天不要鱼了，带一些羊肉来。”

Charles的头脑瞬间清明，他被撕裂的上衣襟口大开，腿间都是干枯精液的粘腻感，他不会比现在更糟了。这该死的、幸灾乐祸的、把他玩弄在鼓掌之中的、以怨报怨的龙——

“这都怪你！”Charles吃力地站起身来，双腿还在打颤，“你就在这自生自灭好了！”

“那太可惜了，你就没法训练我了。”龙故作惋惜地说道，换来面红耳赤的少年一声不吭地转身就走，Erik从他背后在那个浑圆而肉感的屁股上轻轻一拍，“你最好再带点油膏。哦，我还要蜂蜜酒。”

当Charles在各种鬼鬼祟祟的躲藏后终于解决一切，精疲力竭地倒在床上后，他几乎一瞬间就跌入了睡眠。而在现实和虚幻交错的瞬间，他无比气恼地想着。

Erik将是他有生以来最大的挑战。书上可没写如何训服这样的龙啊？


	5. Chapter 5

过度消耗的体力换来了一夜深沉的睡眠，直到接近正午，Charles才迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来。天气真好，他想，也许他可以带着点心去湖边的树下读一会书。但随着清醒渐渐回到他的脑袋，他几乎要呻吟出声，有个天大的麻烦还在等着他伺候。

这条刁钻的龙，对人发号施令很爽吗？Charles怒气冲冲地在村庄里搜刮了一些羊肉和额外的食物，在心中默念《How To Trian Your Dragon》残章上的“定期亲自喂食和照料身体状况来在龙的心中建立主导意识”勉强安抚自己，这一切的麻烦都是让Erik承认自己作为上级的供给者所必要的牺牲。哦，还有那天杀的蜂蜜酒，这让他直接在酒坊撞上了一大早就和狐朋狗友喝酒助兴的Cain。

“让开点，Cain。”Charles在他能开口前嘲讽地说，“从现在起喝到五朔节，你估计连路都会忘记走了。”

“哦，查查，你今天也要因没和我一样英俊潇洒而借酒浇愁吗？”Cain向前伸手在他头上摸了一把，被Charles一掌打开（“别碰我的头发！”）“你这是要去森林里野餐吗？放心吧，你从现在起补充营养到五朔节，也不会长成我这么英勇高大的。”

Charles气得转头就走。直到他到了山洞时才意识到，他完全忘了蜂蜜酒这回事了。

“你不太开心。”Erik吃着午餐，散漫地低头看着跪在他腿边、为他换药的Charles，“后悔没让我在这自生自灭了？”

Charles包扎中的手顿了顿，狠狠地摇了摇头：“我今天撞上Cain了，他在朋友面前又拿我的身材来开玩笑。他等着瞧好了，你伤好了后，我要狠狠堵住他的嘴。”

“你想用我做什么？”Erik向后靠了靠，“吃了他吗？”

“天呐，Erik！这里是文明世界！”Charles手上一紧，引来Erik的瞪眼，“要和平，不要杀戮。也许你们龙类的世界不一样，但你现在既然和我在伯克，暴力不能解决任何问题。”

Erik双臂交叉，抛给他一个嘲讽的笑容：“即使你骑着龙给全村人看，你也不会因此而长高的，Charles。”

“你不懂的，Erik。”Charles轻轻叹气，把旧绷带揉成一团扔到一边，坐回到了草垫上。“我必须要向他们证明自己。”而Erik向他倾过身来，凝视着Charles的眼睛。他眼里闪过的是一丝柔情吗？他是在同情我的遭遇吗？Charles突然觉得脸颊有些发烫，Erik慢悠悠地开口了：

“以后的羊肉可以再生一点。不过，我的蜂蜜酒呢？”

Charles的心向下坠进了胃里。“因为Cain也在酒坊，我气得忘了。”他干巴巴地说。

“哦，那太可惜了。”Erik先是不以为然地说，然后他就向Charles侧得更近，突然一把拦腰抱住了他。Charles尖叫着失去平衡，被Erik斜压在了草垫上。

“蜂蜜酒先算了，你听我话带油膏了没？”忽略身下少年故作声势的挣扎，Erik的唇凑近他已经红透了的耳廓，轻薄的言辞带着男人的温度，一阵酥麻穿过Charles的身体，让他有些晕眩。

“你、你要干什么——”Charles试图将双手横在身前，却难以忽略已深入上衣下摆的一只宽阔手掌的触摸。他身上的龙带着一如既往略显冷淡和挑衅的笑容，捉住了他的一只手腕，“既然你忘了我的酒，那我只好找点别的消遣了。”他低下头来对着他的眼睛，给了瑟缩的少年一个狡黠的微笑，就忽地往下开始脱Charles的裤子，“你应该听我的话，免得自讨苦吃。来，我今天再把你舔开一次，不过以后可别忘了。”他话语间麻利地把Charles翻了个个，温热的大手将少年柔软的臀瓣再次分开……

“停！停下！”回想起昨日像被细细品尝般的感受，Charles不禁头皮发麻，他慌乱的喊着，“我带、带了——在马甲的口袋里。”

身上的重量移开了，随着窸窣翻找的声音，Charles无力地把脸埋在身下的毛毯中。即使没了蜂蜜酒醉意的助兴，他不敢相信自己竟然又一次对龙如此轻易地妥协了。而当Erik的体温又再次覆盖在了他身上，让他转向对方，一只坚定的手托起他的下颚，把他带进了一个缠绵而甜美的吻里后，他的脑子就更是一片迷乱了。

“好男孩。”Erik吸吮着他的下唇低声说，“我会让你快活的。”

“等、等等……”虽然已经开始沉浸在爱抚中，Charles迷离却坚持地问道，“你为什么总是要对我这么做？”像是想到了什么似的，熏红迅速地扑满了少年的脸，“侵犯人类是你们龙的习性吗？”

这换来了臀瓣上一个清脆的巴掌，“你就这么认为的吗，人类？”龙没好气地掐着Charles圆润的臀肉，故作声势地说，“对啊，不然我们抢公主来干什么，放在装饰柜上摆着吗？”

“天呐！你们这种生物真是——”Charles大惊失色，却被一只大手在评论完结前捂住了嘴。他微微颤抖，不知该如何面对接下来的命运，龙健壮结实的身体紧紧贴着他的，两个人都积起了一层薄汗。这难以名状的张力却突然被Erik咧开的、有点牙齿过多的笑容打破了，他把手移到了Charles脸侧，拇指摩挲着他发烫的脸颊，有些轻佻地紧盯着Charles的眼睛说：“别这么紧张，人类。你为我找了一个山洞，为我搭窝、觅食、讨我欢心。要是换了别的龙族小妞，估计会认为你是个关怀负责、值得托付的男人。我觉得答应你的求偶未尝不可，我当然要让你快活了。”

Charles只觉得一阵眩晕，这该死的龙族社会学，他能从哪学来呢？而Erik享受着身下男孩受挫的表情，对着那张双目紧闭、白皙漂亮的脸俯下身去。他们唇齿纠缠，某个暗处升起灼热的温度，挑衅、玩弄与占有交替并行，直到他们彻彻底底地合二为一。在第一轮后两人依偎着休息了一会，Erik听着Charles兴致勃勃地说了一阵他对龙鞍的设计构思（“如果能有连接鞍蹬和尾部的引线，我可不可以控制你飞行的方向？”“你想得太放肆了，人类。我从没说过你可以给我上鞍。”“可是你是我的龙的话——”“还没到那个地步，接着尝试。”），然后以新一轮的打发时间结束。

“黄昏到了，你得走了。”龙轻轻摇晃着依在胸口的少年，后者还是抑制不住激情后的喘息，“今天的消遣不错，能撑这么久，你真是个富有责任心的男人, Charles。”

Charles拖着酸痛的四肢挣扎着起身，气不打一处来：“谁向你求偶了！我做的都是为了要驯服你、是驯服！”

“哦，我那是说着玩的。”Erik再次露出坏坏的、满是牙齿的笑容，“你不要以为我这样的龙真的就是动物了。明天的肉记得生一点，不要忘了蜂蜜酒。”

从森林回家的路也因他沉重的脚步额外漫长，Charles懊恼地揉着太阳穴，面对这头令人头痛、唇尖舌利、受了伤还如此精力充沛的龙，他的驯服之路还是任重道远。


	6. Chapter 6

如果你问小Charles，拥有一条龙会是什么感觉？他会扑闪着蔚蓝北海般的大眼睛，激动得脸蛋通红地描绘一个纵横百里的维京英雄梦。如果你问现在的Charles同样的问题，他依旧会满脸通红，那原因可就多了。Erik所代表的一切可能固然令人神往，但这像有了一坛地底矮人的金子，却无法用人类的工具挖出来，令人无比焦躁。更何况，金子只会静静待在地里，并不能把Charles使唤来去，或是消耗成堆的肉食和蜂蜜酒。

认识Erik的这几天里，Charles努力习惯着这段从最亲密的交流而起始的关系。他想，如果Erik能因满足于他的陪伴而放下界限后，他就可以和Erik深入交流，讨论驯龙计划了。只可惜，他的黑龙是Erik，而Erik的逻辑绝不动摇。他总是用那些火辣的怀抱打断Charles想要骑他亮相的恳求，再用绵长的亲吻终结他们在这个话题上的争吵。

“就一次，Erik，就一次！”少年激动地想把自己从男人的怀中抽离，“让他们知道我也可以是像传说里的驯龙酋长一样勇敢的维京男人就好！”

“然后呢？”龙冷冷地看着他，“当他们知道这只是一次性的，你没有驯服我，如果之后我一走了之，你在他们眼里还是会和以前一样，甚至更糟。这根本改变不了什么。”

“你胆敢抛弃我！”Charles屏住眼眶里开始滚动的泪水，“我想像父亲所期待的那样，证明自己能成为一个真正的男人，他在英灵殿上就不会对我失望了。”

“我看你成长得挺不错的，身材匀称，头脑灵活。我觉得很好。”Erik箍住挣扎的少年，眼神却冷静明晰。少年因无法挣脱怀抱而回给他一双气鼓鼓的脸颊，于是他一如既往地调笑说：

“那你可以告诉村里人你毫无畏惧地承受了一根龙屌，这绝对是传说里的驯龙高手们难以比肩的壮举啊。”

“你！——”Charles毫无威胁地龇牙，“我是认真的！我又不高大，力气也不够，现在还被你操过了，村里没人会承认我像个真正的维京男人。”

“可你比那群纯种的维京蠢材强多了。”Erik耸耸肩，“你没有意识到根本的问题所在。你不需要龙，你需要相信自己的能力。”看怀中人还是一脸鼓气的样子，如果把Charles压进草垫不能暂时堵住他在驯龙上的坚持，那再来一次勉强可以。

但除开这个话题上的纠结，和Erik的聊天越来越令人着迷了。Charles连续数日喝了比往常多得多的蜂蜜酒，他们迷迷糊糊地躺在山洞外的绿野上，舒舒服服地任午后的暖风带着云影吹过他们。那时Erik就会和他说海那边国家的故事，南边的被迷雾笼罩的绿色岛屿，他们部落的人也曾乘着长船抵达，在黑色池塘边的城市里交易着来源于各地的金属、首饰和皮毛。如果再往南，夏天就会更长，长到紫色的花田会随着同样的暖风慢慢摇曳，而那长满橙子和柠檬的岛屿上，比天青石还要蓝的海湾温柔地环抱着铅灰色的遗迹。

“这个世界比伯克大得多了，不会航海的真正维京男人。”他们侧过脸看向对方，身子陷在软软的长草里，谁都安逸地不想移动。那双绿眼睛里闪耀着常日的嘲讽，和一些别的什么光，Charles不知道怎样才能抓住它们。

不能抓住的还有时间，Erik的伤口愈合了大半，新的花柱也被吵吵嚷嚷的年轻人立了起来。村里人应该是在Charles躲在山洞的时候组织了不少狩猎，为节日准备的肉类也堆起来了。于是他讨好地给Erik带了些鹿肉，苦口婆心地暗示他，现在不给做个龙鞍就要来不及了。但这完全是自讨苦吃，当他们黏黏糊糊地滚到了傍晚将近时，Charles快要被操出来的脑子才意识到，鹿肉绝对是个很坏的主意。

“天呐，Erik……”他气喘吁吁地想在律动中找回舌头的主动权，“这难道是夏天到了，你进入发情期了吗？”

这换来了直达深处的一记重击，Erik当真像看着猎物一样地审视着他：“你真他妈当我是动物吗？那我就发情给你看好了。”

“你这样还不算在发情？！”Charles惊慌失色，不自觉地扭动腰肢想要撤离，却被拉着脚踝敞开得彻底，任血气方刚的龙带着发情期般孜孜不倦的狠劲儿骑他。几乎每一次抽插都到最底，Charles弓起身子到要断掉的弧度，也没法缓解分毫的冲击。Erik看着他爽到要晕过去边缘的样子，恶狠狠地把他翻过身去，从后面把他钉在身下，愈战愈勇的接着操他。  


Erik突然回想起自己还是个独来独往的龙族少年时，父母絮絮叨叨地和他讲有关剑与鞘啦类似话题的时候。相较于被世俗所累的人类，很多东西对龙族来得轻松，比如魔法的便捷、绵长的时间、坚实的肉体。同时，有些存在也对他来得更为强烈，像是对力量的渴求、金属的偏爱、在暗处跃跃欲动的征服与占有欲。他刚单挑战胜了邪恶的红龙Sebastain，对什么同类都觉得自高一等。于是父母叹息地看着他对同类兴趣缺缺，并鼓动他去抢公主时，自己却只喜欢窝在地下的秘密基地里，用金属捏城市玩。甚至直到他不胜其烦，逃到这充满吵闹莽汉的岛屿上时，他都对配偶这个概念嗤之以鼻。它代表着什么？求偶的宝石和礼物？分享能力一起筑巢？或是哭哭啼啼、娇生惯养的异乡人？他坚信自己一人就好，独身的时间有什么难熬的，直到Charles出现。Charles比这些套路有趣多了。

他能感受到Charles的身体随着快感的堆积紧绷起来，少年攥着身下的毛毯几乎一动不动，像在狼口下的小羊一般锁紧四肢，低垂的头颅顺服地露给Erik一截白皙鲜美的后颈。而与此番臣服对比强烈的是他热情和粘腻的甬道，它细密地裹紧、挤压着Erik的欲望时满是饥渴和流连。这让Erik涌起了一股骄傲和怜惜交织的模糊情绪。Charles这个样子全是他一手打造的，仅仅一周左右的时间，他竟能逐步跟上Erik饥渴的节奏，而他在今天辗转再次地把他逼到了边缘，此间脆弱的静止只需要再多一点刺激就能被打得粉碎。哦，他的人类简直快要宠坏他了，他意志坚强地承受着Erik施加在他身上的一切，无论是使唤、舌头、手指或阴茎。Erik何尝不懂Charles想从他身上要求什么，他想要得那么执迷、那么绝望，带着为理想牺牲的苦修者的劲头任Erik予取予求，却终究也因Erik而堕落。

少年被情欲侵蚀的样子比诸神的蜜酒还甜，几乎纵容着Erik对他无法无天。Erik伏在身下人的耳边，在Charles不成章法地哭喊时一字一句地威胁：

“你想驯龙不是吗？我现在就来教你——If you don’t drain me, you can’t train me. 你懂了吗！”

“Erik、Erik……”身下人完全丧失了自我意识，迷失在一片情欲的暴风骤雨里，“……drain me, drain me please。啊啊啊——”

高潮的时候一片空白，Charles觉得无比宁静。没有驯服，没有村里人，没有自我证明，只有Erik。他想要的只有Erik。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们应该已经发现这是个为了标题而搞起的pwp向文了……  
> 啊啊驯龙之路真是艰难险阻呢，查查


	7. Chapter 7

在山洞里漫长的放纵过后，Charles不得不起身，趁着天色没能完全黑下之前回到村里。Erik一如既往地严峻拒绝他留在山洞里，即使他再不解兼气恼，他也没有坚持——他全身上下都浸在Erik留下的气息和两人的体液里，为了不闻上去真的像个发情期的动物，他必须得去好好冲洗一番。

他跌跌撞撞地摸索着来时的小路，右手搭在腰间的便携弩机上。自从他和Erik会面的时间愈发不自觉地延长后，他就开始随身携带武器了。如果傍晚的森林里真的有什么迫近的危险，几番连发淬药的弩箭也许能留给Charles跑路的可乘之机。可今天的小弩随着步伐在大腿上的轻拍都比往日要痛，毋庸置疑，他的腿根和腰胯上都是Erik掐出的淤青。想到这里，Charles只觉得热度攀上脸颊。他用手指抚过胸口新留的吻痕，那里连带着Erik在他颈侧留下的咬痕一起敏感而胀痛。完蛋了，他现在满脑子都是Erik抚摸嗜咬他的力道。也许是另一个物种的原因吗？他的龙在交配上是一位无比霸道而狂热的情人。这一周来，即使再疲惫，Charles也得用尽最后一丝力气，打水到房间里擦洗自己。完全不可能去公共桑拿的，连打水都得躲着村里人。他全身都是Erik留的的印记，除了他清洗自己时在手肘、胸口、腿根能发现的地方外，看不见的地方估计也会有很多。Erik的牙齿看上去尖尖的，在他的皮肤上感觉也是。有的吻痕深得发紫，他的乳头附近和大腿内侧还有几个清晰完整的牙印。有时当某处的痕迹淡化了，Erik就补上一个新的，带着他特有的偏执而独特的占有欲，任他的喜好和激情挑弄装点着Charles。

树影里隐约透出村庄的灯火，初夏和煦的晚风合着温柔的黑夜拥抱着他，温柔体贴地藏匿着他最大的秘密。Charles自刚学会阅读时找到《How To Train Your Dragon》的残章后，还未曾有过同等激烈而隐匿的快乐和期待。他已经踏进了村庄，但右手还是依依不舍地抚在心口，在记忆里重温洞穴中的温热。天呐，难怪吟游诗人总要唱那样的诗歌，拥有一个秘密情人的憧憬与刺激真是绝无仅有……

那种难以言诉的温度又要升起来了，他得快点回到房间里的那桶水边。说真的，他的腿都还在因为整日的激情打颤，他没理由只因想着Erik就再热起来的，得再快点、他必须得冷静下来，五朔节就在三天后了，想想现在该怎么办——

一手有力的大手揪住了他的上臂，粗暴地把他甩在楼梯口的墙上。肩头撞上硬木的痛楚让Charles忍不住呻吟，而粗鲁的偷袭者向前一步，把矮个少年兜头照在了他庞大的影子里。

“查查，我在家等了你好久了。”他的继兄一脸玩味地低头审视着他，享受着Charles当下扭曲而慌乱的神情。

“让开，Cain。”Charles无力和他争执，试图从侧边闪开，却被Cain小山似的身形挡住了。现在他们之间的距离近的令人不安，他身上维京战士刺鼻的汗味和尘土味让Charles近乎作呕。

“你晚归的记录又刷新了，查查。你最近都白天消失，入夜才回来。这么鬼鬼祟祟，你一定隐瞒着什么。”Cain令人生厌的肥脸凑近Charles，压低了声音威胁着，“你在计划什么鬼点子吗？想在这个五朔节报复我，嗯？！”

Charles的呼吸和心跳因恐惧和无措加速着，正面对抗Cain毫无胜算，他只期望如果示弱，他能快点放他走……Charles自我厌恶地低下头，刻意地柔声说：“Cain，我只是和Hank呆得太久了，你最近训练得这么多，我怎么可能有机会报——”

一束灼热的呼吸烧在了他的颈侧。Charles瞪大双眼，猛然抬头，而Cain厚颜自大地忽视了他的反应，又仔细嗅了嗅他的脖颈，随后眯着眼给了Charles一个不怀好意的笑容，就忽地用他粗糙的大手扯开了Charles的领子。Charles无法自制地惊叫出声——楼梯侧的光线昏暗，但他一定也看到了他从脖颈直到胸口的吻痕与指痕，Erik用了那么大的力，这是根本不可能错过的。

“Cain，你放手！”Charles用尽全力地扭动着Cain的手臂，可攥紧他衣领的拳头纹丝不动，他的力气怎么能匹敌呢？而他的慌乱让Cain笑得更满足了，他假情亲昵地靠近了Charles的脸侧，把那令人心寒的问题无比清晰地送进Charles的耳边：“呵，这些痕迹是谁给你的，查查？你不要说是一个力气大到能打猎的姑娘吧，你不是能征服那样姑娘的男人。”

“你敢这么说！”Charles继续试图挣脱，被Cain抑制住的感觉带来了前所未有的恐怖，他的继兄从未如此地充满了致命的威胁——

“你根本不敢还手！”Cain揪着他的衣领再次把他的肩膀怼在墙上，愉悦地享受着Charles吃痛的表情，“你永远别想成为一个真正的维京男人，你这样子真让你父亲在英灵殿上失望透顶！”

“你敢再说下去！”脸颊不知在什么时候已经潮湿一片，Charles的心现在比亡灵节后的冬天还冷。而Cain兴奋地满脸通红，他都快要把Charles从地上拎起来了，“你根本不知道该怎么反击。你对我毫无办法，不是吗？查查，我一定会揪出你的秘密的。这个五朔节，我会让全村的人看着是谁怎样疼爱了我们美丽的小查查——”

Charles竭尽全力用膝盖顶撞在Cain的腿间，在他吃痛咒骂的一瞬狠狠地给他了一个头槌。衣领上铁锁般的手将将松开，Charles便跳出了Cain的包围。他在满眼的金星和Cain不堪入耳的咒骂中手脚并用，爬过通往自己房间的台阶，并用最快的速度阖上了沉重的门锁。这一系列的动作像是耗费了他所有的力气，他不支地背靠着门缓缓滑了下去。头好晕，鼻子痛，肩膀也痛，腰上和腿上所有的关节和细小的伤口都在痛。他就静静地坐在那里，直到很久后才意识到，自己其实一直在低声抽泣着。

也许Cain是对的，他永远无法成为一个真正的维京男人，他什么都做不了。


	8. Chapter 8

当Erik察觉到Charles腰上的箭矢进入森林时，就觉得今天有点不太对劲。现在已经过了正午，虽然Charles有时会来得晚点，他有些不耐地等待着、感受着少年正踏着踉跄琐碎的乱步，在枝杈里跋涉的速度比往常慢得多，更别提他至少已经摔倒三次了。而Erik被撂在这山洞里，百无聊赖地用尾巴扫开洞穴门口的灰尘，直到Charles到了洞穴顶上的山丘上，才变成人型坐在草垫上等他。

比起视线的速度，Erik先行嗅到的是那股甜腻微醺的气息。Charles晃晃悠悠地出现在了洞口，他的脸庞红得像秋天里做苹果酒最好的原料，迷离的蓝眼睛恍惚地搜索着Erik的方向。Erik不禁站起身来，试图在Charles在他面前倒下之前好接住他——奥丁和弗雷啊，他怎么能在白天这个时候就这么醉的？

Charles像晃晃悠悠的找妈妈的小鸭子一般，用他当下可行的最快速度冲到了Erik面前。他胡乱打开了Erik向他伸出的手臂，双手用尽全力在Erik胸口一推，在他跌坐倒在草垫上时扑到了他的身上。这时Erik能更深地吸入少年温暖的气息和蜂蜜酒夹杂的味道，更好地看到他泛着醉人桃色的脸上扭曲的神情。Charles咬着下唇的劲头像是要咬破它，他的蓝眼睛里也滚满了摇摇欲坠的水雾，跨坐在他腰胯上的柔软肉体禁不住地颤抖，他怎么在短短一个晚上之后变成这副被分手的少女般绝望模样的？

“Charles。”当下之务便是要安慰这借酒浇愁的少年，Erik小心地用双手捧住Charles的脸颊，温柔地呼唤他的名字，“你为什么要喝成这样？”

面前的少年松开了唇上的牙齿——他的下唇红得像要滴血，可惜当下不是亲吻的好时候——好几番深呼吸都没法说出一个字，他垂下了染满阴郁的美丽眼睛，突然又推倒了Erik一次，然后便俯身下来胡乱粗暴地对待他的腰带。他带着哭腔低吼——

“你不是说了如果我不能榨干你，我就不能驯服你吗？我今天一定要做到，求你，Erik，用力操我。”

Erik瞠目结舌，虽然他不会拒绝Charles主动求欢的渴求，但他完全想不到是什么理由能让他（大约已经）认定的配偶哭着扯他裤子。可少年绝望的泪眼蓝得令人心颤，眼角和鼻尖泛起脆弱的红色让人想用亲吻来拭去，而他的老二在柔软的手掌和略高的体温之中已经不争气地半硬起来了。

“Charles，我可以操你。”Erik叹了口气，“但这真的是你想要的吗？”

“闭嘴。”Charles借着酒鬼蛮横的特权把手堵在Erik嘴上，另一只手又快速地在Erik的老二上撸了几把，接着在Erik担忧的目光里甩脱掉全部的衣服，大义凌然地对准那根蓬勃欲张的火热柱体坐了下去。

“Charles，你还没——”看来震惊会成为今天里的常态，Erik对Charles没有准备好的担忧在进入的瞬间一扫而空。他扶住Charles微颤的腰肢，感受着他体内的炙热和紧致，被体温融化的油膏让他的动作极为顺滑，他满怀心事的少年竟然是有备而来的。

像是不满Erik迟迟不动，身上的少年开始不安地扭动腰肢，他搂住Erik宽厚的肩膀，试图把自己撑起来，而Erik的一只大手再次抚上了他的脸颊，轻轻地抹去了不知何时开始溢出的泪水。Charles沉默地再次坐了下去，努力收紧内壁换来了Erik的一记沉重吐息，他还想加快速度，可是眼泪却不争气地抢先落在了Erik的掌心。

“Charles，告诉我发生了什么好吗？”龙流露出往日罕见的关切神情，他把Charles的双腿环绕在腰间，任Charles搂住他的肩膀，温柔地把他圈进一个怀抱的笼子里。

“求你和我回村里，做一个鞍。”少年把脸埋在龙的肩头，蹭得那里的皮肤一片潮湿，看来眼泪暂时是止不住了，“后天就是五朔节了，这是最后的机会了。”

“你想把我当作宠物带回去吗，Charles？”面对这个持日已久的话题，龙声音里的情感依旧难以辨明。

“求求你，Erik。”怀抱中的少年摇摆着腰肢，努力挤压着龙依旧坚硬的欲望，他难耐地啜泣着，“我需要你，Erik。没了龙我什么都不是。”

Erik任他取悦式地扭动，又叹出一口气来：“你独一无二，Charles。你不是非要一条龙的。”

少年抬起满是泪痕的脸，他们的视线相对，蓝眼睛发出海洋风暴中的求救：“求你，Erik，做我的龙。我想要你，Erik。”

龙深邃的绿眼睛沉静地注视着这一切，Charles颤抖地伸出手去，轻触着Erik的脸颊，他自暴自弃地接着说下去：“你这么美，Erik。你是无比神奇的造物，我想了解你更多，揭开你全部的秘密。你就不可以成为我的吗？”

有更多的东西哽在他的喉头说不出口，于是眼泪代替它们滑了出来。他在风暴里失去的不仅是父亲，那个即使头生子只长到他的胸口、比起弓箭更喜欢书卷，却还是会拍着儿子的肩、骄傲地承认他是他的好儿子的男人。更多的还有某种无条件的信赖，超越村中俗常的理解，从此之后，Erik之前，再无一人承认Charles与众不同的一面。面对母亲的漠视，继兄的欺凌，在这座四面环水的小小岛屿上，本来毫无任何改观的希望后，一个孤独另类的少年遇见了向往已久的龙。他危险，英俊，带来了无限冒险的可能。而他可以留住一个期待吗？

什么温暖的东西触上了Charles的脸颊，那比一个吻要稍显潮湿。Erik轻柔地舔去少年眼角的泪珠，抵上少年发烫的额头，顺着他的背脊给与安抚，他的声音低沉而温暖，像壁炉里平和燃烧的炭：“Charles，你没有意识到你有多迷人。你为什么要向一群不相为谋的人那里得到认可？ ”

“我只长到父亲的胸口，举不起战斧，晕船，一点也不强壮，村里没有人会认可我的。”

“可是你的头脑无与伦比，看得懂古籍和手抄本，会幻想小岛之外的世界，没有那帮野蛮人一身难看的大型肌肉，做出来的弩机却能射下一条龙，而你哥那帮莽汉用投斧三十年都不会打下我来的。”Erik收紧了他的拥抱，感到少年的颤抖在他的臂弯里逐渐平息。他低头蹭了蹭Charles的鼻子，瞥见唇边一抹被紧绷着的勉强笑意。于是他把唇贴近少年的唇边，用往日求欢前略显霸道的语气说：“何况你能把一条龙承受得很好，不是吗？驯龙高手Charles？”

紧致包裹在Erik老二上的甬道收紧了，Erik把这当做是通行的讯号。他含住少年柔软丰盈的唇瓣，用舌尖挑衅着它：“来啊，Charles，向我证明你自己，现在接着来榨干我吧？”

少年用环住他肩膀的手臂把他拉近，全神投入到了亲吻的邀约中。他在Erik搭在臀上的双手的引领下上下弹动着，努力取悦着龙，也取悦着自己。他们较往日相比缓慢地做着，完全沉浸在对方的存在里，直到绵长性事和蜂蜜酒后的倦意阖上了Charles的眼帘，他安心靠在Erik宽阔温暖的胸膛，像个毫无忧虑的孩子般沉沉睡去。

\----

Charles撑开沉重的眼睑，摇曳的火光晃得他一时失神。他转身支起上臂，腰部的酸涩让他不禁痛呼出声，他还躺在山洞里的草垫上，面前是一堆静静燃烧的小小篝火，洞口漆黑夜空里的星星不甚明晰。

“你要是想，还可以接着睡。”低沉而磁性的声音从背后传来，Charles转向其位，却没想到之前和他赤诚相见的健美裸男不见了踪影。高大的黑龙占了山洞的整个半侧，抬着高挑的脖颈、若有所思地审视着他。他前爪交叉，宽广的龙翼收在身侧，尾巴悠闲地微微拍打，即使如此放松的姿态亦是无比庄严。

“E、Erik？”Charles惊得舌头都在打结，自从初遇的第一日，他还没能再次见到Erik的原型。“你能认识多少条龙？”龙轻蔑地打了个响鼻，却把头沉下来贴近地面，任Charles颤抖地伸手去触摸他的鳞片。少年如痴如醉地感受着龙鳞微凉的温度，不禁喃喃：“这就是你每天晚上都要赶我走的原因吗？你不想让我膜拜你这么美丽的龙形吗？”

“不，我妈说我睡相很差，我可能会压死你的。”如果这是人型的Erik，他一定是强行绷着笑意说出这句话的。看着Charles差点笑出声来，Erik哼了一声：“我才不会给你为我做鞍的机会，我们高贵的龙族怎么能和马一样。”

“你是像传说中受诅咒的王子一样吗？”Charles兴致勃勃地开始抚摸光滑的翅膀，“只有一半的时间才能变成人型？”

“差不多吧。”Erik把头枕在前爪上，蜥蜴般绿眼睛里的瞳仁在火光下收成一条细缝，对上Charles因好奇心而滚圆的眼睛，“有个仪式可以让我们自由控制变形的时间，不过需要人类的配合。但龙的仪式几乎都有点野蛮，公主们都不太乐意。”

“但我可不是公主，Erik。”Charles跳过Erik环起的尾巴，靠着他坚实的躯体在头部边坐下，“我生在以勇敢著称的维京部落，还是前酋长的头生子，我可以为你挺过去的。”

“那我要交还给你的代价呢？让你骑着我去广场吗？”

Charles的神情微微一暗：“虽然我还是希望你可以。”他又叹了口气，满脸羞红地在龙身上锤了一记，“我怎么就没法榨干你呢？”

“首先，你需要休息。”Erik用尾巴把他往自己身上推了推，声音里藏着深埋的笑意，“你还有一天的机会再次尝试。”

龙坚硬微凉的身体支撑起Charles莫名的安全感，四肢里的疲倦依旧萦绕着他。他靠着Erik躺下，面朝着橙红色的火光，把自己蜷缩进尾巴的包围圈里。他安详地枕着龙低沉有力的呼吸声入睡，洞外的长草随着晚风窸窣摇曳，好像从未有人试图打扰过这一龙一人的安眠。


	9. Chapter 9

Charles在朝霞的时分醒来，身后的龙像座活着的山脊一样微微起伏，他满是爱意地端详了这美丽的造物好一会，然后不舍地去拾起了自己的弩机。啊，他会有机会向Erik证明自己是一位名副其实的真正男人不是吗？趁天还没有大亮，也许他还有时间去捕几只野兔来。

事实证明，他改良的连发弩机是非常实用的工具。他猎了四只兔子，心里掂量Erik龙型的食量也许会大些，这些或许不够一整顿的。但日头越来越高了，他不想让Erik等太久。在返程的路上，Charles费尽心机地琢磨着，如果不在五朔节上亮相，他有没有机会带着人型的Erik去凑凑热闹呢？

他开始幻想Hank知道了Erik的存在后会怎样疯狂的情景，这个整天泡在小作坊的少年和他对龙有不相上下的痴迷度。也许Erik会让他们两人合力给他做一个鞍，哦，也许会因为身份暴露气得够呛，他们还从没谈过把Erik介绍给其他人呢。Raven一定会调戏自己从哪里找到这么英俊的男人，难怪过去一周他都没去关心她格斗课的进展，咳咳，用她惯常的语气来说，“和野男人鬼混得忘了妹妹”。然后她一定会乐滋滋地和她的姐妹朋友八卦，啊，岛上绝不会有比Erik更完美的年轻男人了……

八卦。博克岛。全部人。Charles的脑子里像是飞过一只响箭——该死的，当他和Erik待在山洞里时，那里仿佛就是他们的整个世界。可当他不得不离开的时候，他该死的继兄正等候着各种时机来戳穿他的秘密，让他成为博克岛最大的笑柄。他怎么可能带Erik回到村上？

Charles的心头略过一阵酸楚，Erik的伤都快好了，他该怎么劝服他留在他的身边？可是小小的博克都不能轻许自己这样异类的容身之地，怕是自然也没有一条龙的。手里肥硕的兔子突然变得无比沉重，他无力地蹚过长草，不知如何才能对Erik提起这个话题。山洞越来越近了，而他听到了一声前所未闻的低吼——

兔子掉落在了草间，Charles像发疯了一般地跑下山丘。那声吼叫充满了愤怒，完全不是人所能发出的——“Erik！”他的脑中只能放下这一个意识，却在洞口外僵住停下。黑龙的脖颈末端卡着一把巨大的斧头，而他正匍匐在地，焦躁地小幅挣扎，像是受到了麻药影响。这情景简直要让Charles的泪涌出眼眶，全身瑟瑟发抖。背朝着Charles的高大身影得意地插着腰，这个季节还披着虚张声势的兽皮披肩，他缓缓转过身来，对Charles咧开一个过度饱满的狰狞微笑。

“这就是你的小秘密吗，查查？”Cain得意地说，“你就算有条龙也还是个娘们。你操的就是这个东西吗？我都不知道你还能这么勇敢地和动物交配。你瞧着好了，等我砍下它的头来，我保证会把你们在五朔节上展示在一起——”

Charles没有开口，抬手、瞄准、发动弩机的一系列动作如同祖先刻在他维京人灵魂里的一样明晰。第一支箭射中左腿，第二支箭透过右臂，在Cain不支而跪下着地时，Charles抄起火堆边的水桶，用尽有生以来最大的力气从他的脑侧砸下——

“你他妈的敢碰我的龙！”他朝被一招砸晕过去的Cain大吼，整个人却抖得抑制不住，“没人他妈的能碰我的龙，除了我！”

他满脸通红，气喘吁吁，就这么维持着低头的姿势僵在那里，全身血液涌向大脑，满脑子里都是Erik，却同时也一无所有。

稀稀落落的掌声在他的身前传来，Charles像一个苟且余生的战士无力地抬头，而他的龙，啊不，龙人，这袖手旁观、表情愉悦、十分该死的Erik，正懒洋洋地靠着石壁，漫不经心地欣赏着Charles当下失魂落魄的表情。

“我太感动了，查查。”Erik模仿着Cain嘲弄Charles时的语气说，“你竟然能这么利索地为我撂倒的你村里的维京战士，你是一个多么强大和勇敢的维京男人啊。”

“你的伤怎么样了？”Charles几乎是跳到了他身上，去检查他的背后，可没有血，没有伤口，就像之前洞穴里的惊魂从未发生过。他狂跳的心微微减缓了一拍，却马上又飙升了回来。一双颤抖的手揪住龙的衣领，少年垫起脚猛然把他拉近，两人差点要撞到鼻子。Charles带着哭腔大吼：“这到底是怎么回事？他明明击中你了不是吗？！”

“一个回复魔法就能解决的伤口。不要那么紧张。”Erik不以为然地说，却只见少年锁住的眉头又紧了一分。“所以一直一来你完全不需要我照顾你。”攥在衣领上的指节绷得发白，Charles可以称得上气急败坏了，“你耍人类来玩很有趣吗？”

“我一开始想知道射下我的是什么人和动机。”Erik耸耸肩，“结果你出现了，还带着想要驯龙的妄想，我当然要给你个机会了。”

少年因怒气而瞪圆的眼中水光流转一闪，他缓缓地张开拳头，双手和头颅像被抛坠的船锚般垂下，沉闷声音也源于阴郁的海底：“既然你已经没事了，那你什么时候离开？”

Erik对着他赌气的模样勾起一丝微笑，他抬手捧起Charles的脸，“我有说我想要走了吗？Charles，我哪里也不去。”他低头吻上少年紧绷成一条直线的唇，这打断Charles纠结的方法曾经屡试不爽，可少年并不打算领情。他们的嘴唇僵持了几秒之后，Charles狠狠地撞在Erik的肋骨上让他坐倒在地，反身骑在了他的腰上。愤怒和自尊成了最大的动力，少年揪着龙的衣领让他抬头，冲上去撕咬着他的嘴唇、给了两人一个充满了绝望和威胁的吻——这下轮到人类通过力量来宣称自己的主权了，他迟迟不肯放过Erik，直到两人不得不在因缺氧晕倒前换气为止。

“你胆敢抛弃我，Erik。”Charles故作强硬地说，却不甘情愿地抹去眼角的一滴泪，“我真愚蠢，人类的刀剑哪能如此轻易地伤到你。”

“他昨天晚上就来过了，就在山洞外面，他一直都在等你离开我的时机。”Erik一手环住Charles的腰，一手轻柔地玩弄他额角的发卷，“我猜这个熊一样的人就是你继兄吗？你为何不和我讲讲他是为什么找来的？”

Charles有些惭愧地回顾了Cain对他的威胁，忽略了自己脆弱的心理活动那部分，Erik摸索着下巴，一副若有所以的样子：“所以你昨天喝成那样，还试图强奸我，是因为你的继兄想要在全村人面前揭穿我们的奸情啊？”

Charles回投给他一个“谁强奸谁”的嫌恶表情，但他的神情随即暗淡了下去，深深叹出一口气来：“我该拿你怎么办，Erik？你没法融进村庄里的，我真担心你一走了之。”

温热的手掌抚上他颤抖的背脊，试图抚平着波澜起伏的失落与不安。龙抬起少年的下巴，使他对上他溢满爱意的凝视，那双坚毅薄唇上的词句宠溺非常，即使Charles还没沉沦在名为Erik的海洋里，他现在还能沉得更深：“Charles，你如此期待今年的五朔节，我怎么可以错过呢？来吧，让我们等到夜深，你想为全村选出一位新的五月皇后吗？”

\----

当第一缕的晨曦为远方的海平线镀上金边时，他们并肩坐在Charles的屋檐上，最后的微凉晚风拂过他们挽起裤脚下的小腿，但蜂蜜酒和麦酒却让他们觉得愉悦而温暖——今年的五朔节，有些人完全值得早早开始庆祝。

“我不敢相信我们真偷出了那条裙子。”Charles的手肘撑在Erik肩上，酒精让他的脸颊和眼睛都增了一份艳色，连笑容也格外灿烂。他们山脊高处的房子正好可以俯瞰到村庄广场，穿着村里最大号女装的Cain正被锁在五朔节花柱上，依旧在可以麻翻一条龙的药效下不省人事。虽然和Cain一起被Erik的爪子拎回村的那段飞行令人反胃，潜入Gerd大婶的房间无比胆战心惊，扒掉满身横肉的继兄全身衣服更是目不忍睹（幸好Erik做了这件事），但在等候节日人群对Cain的反应时一切都值得了。Erik用锁链把他反绑的时候让那些金属融在了一起，等铁匠琢磨出方法再解放他得有好长时间呢。天呐，Charles从来没敢想过，但是他做到了——

“好样的，Charles。”Erik宠溺地直视着他的眼睛，蜂蜜酒也让他灰绿的瞳孔里多了一丝笑意，“我只是随手帮了点小忙。”

“我们太棒了！”Charles向太阳举起酒杯，被Erik伸手夺下。少年嘟起嘴来不满地转过脸来，却撞上了龙一反常态的认真神情，他抛却了往日的嘲讽，异常严肃地问Charles：“你有想过今天后，我们该怎么样吗？”

比夏日的北海还要蔚蓝的双眼倏然滚下一行泪来，Charles呆呆地盯着Erik，酒精让一切思维都慢了，或是更明晰了。Erik看上去却也像是收到了惊吓，他在Charles不知所措地蠕动双唇前抢先开口：“Charles，我不是说想要离开你——”他狠狠地抿住嘴唇，像下了决心般坦白，“你不是一定要呆在博克的，对吧？你可以和我走，我们可以去附近大陆上冒险，你也可以参观一下龙的国度。如果你想回来这里时，我们还可以再回来。”

脸颊上还带着两行泪水的少年绽开一个大大的微笑，露出的牙齿数量要赶得上Erik的龙形了。他像一只小兽一样地扑了上来，“你终于允许我给你做鞍了！”，仿佛这是他人生中最快乐的事情。

Erik钳住Charles的手腕，固定住两人不从屋顶上掉下去。黎明之神得林还在不紧不慢铺洒着朝阳，这感觉就像他们将要拥有的漫长时间。

“还没到时候。”Erik故作正经地说，“不要忘了我们定下的条件。如果你想要驯服我——”

少年倾身向前，把龙带进了一个散发着蜂蜜酒甜香的吻里。他从来没想过命运三女神能如此垂青自己，他可以战胜Cain，可以期待去看岛外辽阔的世界，假以时日，他没准还能成功编撰这个时代最伟大的维京著作《How To Train Your Dragon》，但他当下需要迫切解决一个问题——

How to drain your dragon?

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所谓蜜月的由来就是新人要连喝一整个月的蜂蜜酒。当初因为这个极品的porn parody标题开了坑，谢谢你们和我一起欣赏完这个查查和万龙甜甜腻腻的（伪）蜜月故事哈哈哈~


End file.
